Make me Pure
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: AU. Él un mercenario con razones, ella una amateur que comenzaba a conocer el exito asi como la envidia de los demas. Una historia en la que el amor brillará en la profunda oscuridad. SoraXLeon Reviews, please! Chapter 3 up! al fin xD
1. El demonio

Esta es una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir al escuchar una preciosa canción de Robbie Williams y ya que estaba buscando la historia para hacer mi gran debut en fanfiction net, aprovecho esta oportunidad en que mi inventiva esta siendo generosa conmigo ;)

_Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son de la serie "Kaleido Star" y por ende pertenecen a su creador desligándome de todo reclamo por autoría (a veces soy tan formal XP)_

**"Make me Pure"**

by Subaruchan

Capitulo 1: "El Demonio"

Aparentaba ser un día más de comienzos de otoño. La temperatura descendía a medida que el océano se engullía sin ninguna resistencia al rey Febos. Toda la gente volvía ya de una extenuada y tediosa jornada laboral hacia sus hogares y así tomar un breve respiro para encarar el día siguiente con mayor ánimos. Fue entonces que el ruido del típico tráfico vespertino acalló un sordo y peculiar estallido. Ondulante con la brisa naciente del atardecer, un largo sobretodo de cuero negro se entremezclaba en las sombras de aquel mendigo callejón de la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles, emprendiendo una sutil retirada del lugar de los hechos, dejando allí impregnado el olor a muerte y traición.

De una extraña forma aquel hombre se sentía libre al haber, al fin, realizado su ultimo trabajo, mas allá de que con eso se aseguraba caer en las profundidades del infierno y arder en sus mismas llamas. Sin embargo eso era lo menos importante para él, todo lo hacia por ella y si condenar su alma era el precio sin duda alguna lo pagaría.

Con la apariencia de uno más entre toda la multitud, logró conseguir, asombrosamente, un taxi, y con porte recia y fría le indicó su destino al chofer: La mansión Killian.

-------

Las inmensas puertas de hierro dorado con la insignia de la familia más poderosa e influyente en Norteamérica, se abrieron al instante en que el pasajero colgó la llamada por su celular. Un muy bien cuidado jardín repleto de diversas especies de flores y una magnifica fuente centrando la vista, ambos iluminados por grandes faroles, les dio la primera bienvenida en el comienzo de esa fría noche. El taxi siguió por el amplio camino hasta llegar al frente de la impecable mansión, envidia de los mas adinerados.

El hombre de lacio y largo cabello plateado y mirada congelante, descendió del vehículo, no sin antes pedirle al taxista que esperase un momento por su vuelta, y con paso firme se encaminó a subir los cincos escalones que lo separaban del ingreso a ese lujoso lugar. Observó a cada lado de la entrada principal un par de columnas dorias que ostentaban el poderío de los dueños de semejante propiedad.

Una vez dentro, reconocido por los sirvientes, fue guiado al hall principal.

-El señor estará con usted en un momento, joven-aseguró la ama de llaves, una señora mayor de cabellos encanados y ternura en su rostro-Desea algo mientras tanto?- ofreció cortésmente al invitado.

-No, gracias- fue su respuesta sin inmutarse siquiera para corresponder la sonrisa gentil de la anciana, la cual hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

En tanto esperaba se detuvo a observar pacientemente cada una de las fotografías que enmarcadas en carísimos portarretratos decoraban la sala con viejos e importantes hechos.

-Ah... aquellos buenos tiempos- una dulce pero segura voz femenina completó su silencioso reconocimiento.

-Señora- saludó él luego de girarse ante la presencia de la esposa de su jefe. La mujer de majestuosa cabellera dorada como el sol y de ojos azules tales el mar, vestía un traje blanco pret-at-porte de diseño exclusivo ajustadísimo a su delicada figura cuidada con esmero y ejercicio diario.

- Mi querido Leon...- refunfuñó ella- cuantas veces te diré que me llames sólo Layla- dijo con aire seductor al sentarse en uno de los sillones de color canela a un lado de la figura del joven. Este, sin embargo, solo la miro detenidamente sin contestar nada ante el avance de la mujer.- veo que ya cumpliste con el trabajo que te encomendó mi marido, no es así?- cambió de tema ya que le perturbaba no obtener respuestas de aquel gélido galán de ensueños.

- Si, he venido por el cobro del mismo- dijo sin mas detalles.

-Y de cuanto se trata esta vez?- sonrió por la forma de obrar de su esposo.

-Cien mil, señora-le aclaró el hombre.

-Es muy poco...- se extrañó la señora Killian ante la tan exigua suma que aceptó recibir por semejante riesgo de ser descubierto.

-Es lo que yo le pedí, con eso me es suficiente- volvió a recortar su respuesta.

-Si tú lo dices- se resigno la rubia- oye, Leon, no estarías interesado en hacer un trabajito de esos que le haces a Yuri pero para mí?- dijo de repente atrayendo la atención del pelilargo- hace poco tengo una espina clavada y quiero removerla por completo. Te pagaría muy bien.-le ofreció mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa de par en par.

-Lo siento, señora, pero ese fue mi ultimo trabajo. No creo que después de esto nos volveremos a ver ya que pienso marcharme a Francia.

-Oh... es una lastima que te vayas, querido- se levantó súbitamente del sillón para acercársele sensual al hombre. Pero en el momento en que su mano estaba a punto de acariciarle el rostro, la ama de llaves abrió la puerta principal.

-Lamento interrumpir, señora- contestó la mujer acostumbrada de ver a su patrona en ese tipo de situación con otro hombre que no fuese su marido- Pero el señor me mando a decirle al joven que lo espera en su despacho.

-Muy bien- suspiró la chica al perderse otra oportunidad-Pero...-Saco de su chaqueta una tarjeta y se la entregó- toma por si te arrepientes. Nos vemos, Leon- se despidió de él con un provocador beso en la mejilla.

Leon siguió a la ama de llaves hasta el cuarto en donde el famoso empresario del ambiente artístico de Hollywood, Yuri Killian, se internaba hasta bien tarde a la noche a resolver ciertos asuntos no tan relacionados con su labor empresarial, o por lo menos, no con la parte visible del mismo.

-Pasa, Oswald- permitió el rubio de ojos claros sentado detrás de su escritorio de fina madera exótica, al ver a Leon en el umbral de la puerta. Este entró y se sentó en la silla delante de su jefe.-El senador Kennett, comprendió finalmente que el hurgar por donde no se debe no siempre llega a buen puerto?-Bromeó con socarronería sobre el fatal destino de su primera molestia, un sexagenario hombre cuyo fin era destilar los negocios turbios dentro del ambiente.

-Si, el trabajo esta hecho-contesto alejándose del extraño sentido del humor de Killian- y en cuanto a...

-Si, aquí esta, amigo- lo interrumpió el hombre de aproximadamente 25 años. Desde debajo de su escritorio levantó un portafolio negro y lo depositó sobre la mesa- si quieres contarlo, hazlo con toda la confianza- dijo al mostrarle el contenido de aquel objeto.

-No, esta bien- cerró el maletín y lo aseguró- nunca me has traicionado, no creo que comiences ahora que es nuestra despedida- tomó el portafolio.

-Así es, desde hoy se termina nuestra sociedad- estiró su mano para que el otro luego la estrechara- Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo, Leon, pero espero no verte mas- comentó alegremente Yuri.

-Lo mismo digo.- anunció con la misma expresión de frialdad en sus ojos.

-------

Eran más de la medianoche, la ciudad dormía, cuando el repiquetear estridente del teléfono rompió la quietud nocturna en aquel sombrío departamento. Se deslizó del sofá dónde, acompañado por un vaso de su mejor whisky, meditaba como se había desarrollado un día más en su vida y por que hacía lo que hacía. Por ver nuevamente esa preciosa sonrisa haría eso y mucho más.

A tientas encontró el auricular, lo levantó para darle fin a ese sonido molesto a sus recuerdos y se dispuso a hablar.

-Diga.- Endureció su voz lo que se sintió del otro lado de la línea asustando a su interlocutor.

-Señor Oswald, le hablamos desde el hospital- hablo una voz femenina con calma perturbada, no sabia como reaccionaria ese hombre, o más bien, si sabía.

-Que? Que ocurrió?- grito asustado por la inminente noticia.

-Será mejor que venga, la señorita Sophie ha sufrido una recaída- La muchacha le confirmó su mayor temor y sin esperar ninguna nueva palabra, colgó al instante. Tomó las llaves de su automóvil que se encontraban colgadas de unos ganchos en la pared y salió corriendo dando un tremendo portazo que despertó a sus vecinos.

-------

Corría apresurado por los impecables y albos pasillos del 1° piso del nosocomio, a esas horas también desiertos. Conocía el camino de memoria. Tantas veces había ido en esos últimos dos años que ya les parecería extraño el no verlo entre el personal del hospital. El hermano de la famosa ex-actriz francesa, Sophie Oswald, buscaba con desesperación llegar al lado de su pequeño ángel.

-Señor Oswald!- alcanzó a decir la jefa de las enfermeras al verlo ingresar en la habitación 114- Espere! Usted no puede entrar allí!

Ya dentro, el hombre de contextura bien masculina, se arrodilló al lado de la camilla en la que un pequeño cuerpo que palidecía a cada segundo, se hallaba recostado cubierto por una gran cantidad de cables que lo unía a un sinfín de complejos aparatos modernos. La simple imagen era por demás desconsolante y muy triste. Alguien que alguna vez era más brillante que cientos de cúmulo de estrellas, se estaba extinguiendo tal un insignificante cerrillo en medio de una tempestad.

-Sophie!- tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas como queriéndola hacer a reaccionar de ese profundo sueño del cual era presa.- que te ocurrió?-sollozó al sentir los dedos helados de la única persona que le quedaba en la vida.

-Sr. Oswald, usted no puede estar aquí- dijo el médico de guardia que acababa de llegar. Se acercó con tranquilidad al sujeto que no parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras, y poniendo una mano en su hombro le dijo- Por el bien de su hermana, será mejor que salga de esta habitación.

El hombre a regañadientes decidió hacerle caso, jamás se perdonaría ser el culpable de que algo malo le sucediese a ella.

-Acompáñeme a mi escritorio, allí hablaremos con mayor calma- le ordenó aquel profesional de cálidos ojos azul marino, vestido con su habitual guardapolvo blanco y unas gafas colgando de su cuello, dándose vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Leon se despidió de su pequeña hermana con un breve susurro en francés, el mismo con el que cada día le aseguraba que se volverían a ver, y un tierno beso en la frente, prueba de su gigantesco cariño por ella.

-Antes que usted llegara pudimos estabilizarla y ahora se encuentra en un estado más delicado de lo que pudimos habernos imaginado.-le informó el galeno en su pequeño consultorio dentro del hospital.

-Que fue lo que ocurrió doctor?-Habló tratando de responderse el por qué de esa reacción impensada.

-Sufrió un colapso cardiopulmonar súbitamente mientras se le estaba haciendo el chequeo diario.- dijo también extrañado, el médico- Pero deberé informarle que con ello a debilitado sustancialmente su cuerpo, ya no contamos ni con el tiempo ni con los medios necesarios para salvarla-

-Que quiere decir con eso!- exclamo eufórico ante el nuevo parte medico.

-Ya solicitamos su traslado a una clínica especializada en su problema, pero hay un inconveniente...

-Diga cual es?- estaba perdiendo todos los estribos ante la escasez con que le comunicaba los por menores de la internación de Sophie.

-Si se la interviene allí hay una mayor posibilidad de que su hermana llegue a recuperarse que si se la operase acá, pero el costo de esa operación se incrementó notablemente por el nuevo equipo que se utilizara.

-Como? Cuanto?- marco su voz asustada.

-500 mil dólares.- redondeo el doctor la cifra.

-No puede ser...- golpeó con fuerza el escritorio al mismo tiempo que bajaba su rostro por la desagradable impotencia que sentía. Al fin había conseguido los 250 mil para la operación y ahora ocurría esto.-no puede ser...

-Lo lamento, pero si por el momento, usted no puede costearlo, podemos mantener a la señorita Sophie unos cuantos días más y..

- No, no lo lamente- lo interrumpió- yo conseguiré ese dinero, hagan el traslado. Diga que papeles debo firmar.- pidió y una vez listo todo los tramites burocráticos, se levantó y volvió sin pedir permiso a la habitación 114.

-------

Manejaba a gran velocidad por las calles de su soledad y tristeza. Amanecía, y con el ritmo que habituaba a la gran urbe, se encallaba en una que otra esquina del trafico inesperado. Obstaculizado, veía en esos instantes tratando de distraerse, cuantos niños apurados en la acera, corriendo para llegar a tiempo para su primera clase de ese joven miércoles. Esa escena transportó inconscientemente al francés de estremecedoras pupilas grises, hacia muchos años atrás cuando, a duras penas, conseguía despertarla de entre sus sabanas y peluches rosas y, aun así, entre dormida, la llevaba de la mano al instituto de enseñanza más prestigioso de Francia. La veía claramente en sus recuerdos, con su ligeramente ondulada cabellera casi albina y sus puños refregando los letargos del sueño interrumpido en sus ojos, regañándolo y hasta insultándolo por arruinar su fantástico encuentro con su príncipe azul en aquella cita soñada.

-Leon! No pudiste esperar 10 minutos más!- lo desafiaba ruidosa haciendo que los transeúntes y una que otra persona chismosa, voltearan y los observasen con curiosidad y alguno hasta con desagrado.- Ya estaba a punto, ahí nomás del beso- decía desconsolada por la irrealización de su primer beso, lo que hizo reír a carcajadas a su hermano quien no creía en semejantes cosas-Leon! Deja de reírte! Eres cruel!- le gritaba en tanto lo corría para que recibiera su castigo.

Así era ella, la inocencia personificada en mujer, su tierna hermana que soñaba con su gran amor, la única persona por la cual él se desvivía. Ella era su luz.

El ruido ensordecedor de las bocinas detrás de él lo retrotrajeron a la realidad. Arrancó nuevamente a la vista de que el camino se había despejado. Marchó unas cuantas calles mas y luego dobló en una calle menos transitada.

Estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, era su única probabilidad de conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo. Al final ella tenia razón, se arrepentiría de rechazar ese trabajo. Esa astuta mujer conocía su punto débil y no perdería la chance, lo utilizaría para sacar su propio provecho. Lo sabía cuando la llamo minutos atrás, ella sonaba risueña, hasta parecía estar esperándolo.

-Mi querido Leon-contesto ella luego del segundo timbre del móvil- acaso te arrepentiste?-le preguntó sin dejarlo explicar.

-Layla, Voy a hacer ese trabajo.

Recordó su recortada conversación, sin imaginarse siquiera que con ello, se dispondría a descubrir lo que tanto Sophie buscaba y anhelaba encontrar en sus sueños como en su vida: el verdadero amor...

-------

Ocupó una de las mesas en la acera de ese desconocido aunque concurrido Café. Al poco tiempo, la visualizó acercarse vestida elegantemente como le era costumbre, con un vestido celeste, una chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos del mismo color haciéndole juego. Con su feminidad a flor de piel, robo los suspiros de todos los hombres allí presentes en su trayecto hacia la mesa donde el pelilargo mantenía su postura seria y distante.

-Buenos días, Leon-Saludó ya sentada mientras hacía un ademán hacia el joven mozo del lugar-Un capuchino, por favor, lindo- coqueteó con el muchacho de cabellos castaño oscuro e impresionantes ojos esmeraldas que no superaría los 17 años- como estas, querido? Ya te estaba extraño- le dijo al que hubiese sido galán de cine sentado frente suyo una vez que se marchó el sonrojado camarero.

-Layla, sabes perfectamente por que acepté esto, ve al grano- apresuró las formalidades con seriedad en tanto sorbía un ultimo trago de su descafeinado.

-Bueno, bueno...- aceptó la mujer y comenzó a buscar dentro de su cartera. Sacó al rato un sobre amarillo de allí y lo colocó sobre la mesa.-Esta es la causa de mi "ocaso" como lo llaman esos estúpidos periodistas.

Leon tomó el sobre, sacando de él unas cuatro fotografías. Las miró con detenimiento, mientras ella seguía con sus razones.

-Apenas apareció esa niña, acaparó toda la atención y cariño del publico y, lo que más me importa, el de los jurados, por ser "la pobre huerfanita en búsqueda de realizar sus sueños" –habló en forma despectiva- Dios! Cómo detesto esos comentaristas!

-No me importan tus motivos, Layla, dime ya que es lo que quieres que haga con ella- ordenó mirando la sonrisa plasmada en aquella foto en la que la joven de cabellos morados recibía el segundo lugar después de la señora Killian. Esa sonrisa... le era muy parecida a...

-Quiero que mates a Sora Naegino.

continuara...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Nota de autora: Dios! Mi primer fic publicado! Que emoción TToTT. Aun no lo puedo creer, después de todas las ideas que se me habían cruzado por la cabeza pero por falta de tiempo no concrete ninguna de ellas. Pero bueno, todo llega en la vida xP_

_Con respecto a esta historia en particular, de seguro que más de uno me debe de estar fusilando por los "malos" de turno, Yuri y Layla. Ni siquiera yo sé por que les di ese rol pero alguien tenia que ser el malo... no? XD Ya se dieron cuenta de la pareja protagonista, obviamente Leon y Sora, jamás podría usar otra, esos dos son mi fascinación, son tan lindos juntos w Cute! XD Bueno, aun no sé bien como resultará este fiction, apenas tengo el segundo cap. en mente y gracias, parece que juntos vamos a averiguar que les deparará el destino a Sora y Leon, y además de otras cosillas sorpresas._

_Muy bien nos estamos viendo en el próximo cap... y Ah! No se olviden de dejarme su parecer en un review, si? ;) Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho. Bye :)_

_Los quiere, Subaru-chan ô-ô_


	2. El ángel

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son de la serie "Kaleido Star" y por ende, pertenecen a su creador desligándome de todo reclamo por autoría (a veces soy tan formal XP)

"**Make me Pure"**

by Subaruchan

Capitulo 2: "El ángel"

-SORAAA!- resonó abrupta la voz tan estridente de la muchacha china dentro de la simple pero cálida habitación para dos personas dentro de esa gran casa decorada básicamente por el amor y cariño fraternal entre sus habitantes.

La aludida quien estaba aun entre las confortables sabanas en su segundo sueño, saltó de la cama por el susto, casi cayéndose al piso de espaldas.

-Pe… pe... Pero... May! Que pasa!- tartamudeó al principio Sora con una mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho, tratando de estabilizar el ritmo de su corazón.

-Cómo que pasa?- contestó la chica- Mira la hora que es y aun no te levantas. Vamos a llegar tarde al colegio... otra vez- resopló resignada y negando con su cabeza a la mala costumbre de la chica Naegino.

-Ah! No puede ser!- fue cuando encontró con la mirada el reloj despertador tirado en un rincón de su habitación. Al parecer lo había hecho de nuevo y le había costado la vida al pobre objeto.- No! Volví a lanzar el despertador dormida. Por eso no me desperté! No!- corría por el cuarto buscando su uniforme escolar y demás prendas para luego encerrarse en el baño.

-Ay, Sora... no tienes solución...- Sonreía divertida May en el ir y venir de su amiga y compañera en la vida de huérfanas.

Se conocían desde hace mas de 7 años, cuando May solo tenia 9 años y había llegado al hogar "Little Dream" luego de la perdida de su madre quedándose sola en la vida. Convirtiéndose en inseparables desde ese entonces. Y había sido Sora la persona que hizo que aquella malhumorada y hasta antipática pequeña May Wong se convirtiera en una chica alegre y tan dinámica que era imposible que no la viera entrenando con ella en la pasión que compartían, la gimnasia artística, patinando, trabajando medio tiempo como camarera los fines de semanas o haciendo alguna que otra cosa entre sus otras amigas.

En tanto bajaba por las escaleras recordaba ese primer día, el 15 de mayo más triste que haya pasado, y como no recordarlo, si ese día se la paso llorando hasta que finalmente cayo dormida en una cama ajena, dentro de una casa extraña repleta de personas desconocidas. Sin embargo, su sueño fue demasiado corto como le era habitual y a la medianoche se tuvo que levantar para buscar un buen vaso de jugo naranja y remediar su problema de insomnio. Siendo la casa aun extraña para ella, a pesar de que le habían enseñado las principales habitaciones así como el baño y la cocina, no pudo mas que perderse en uno de los oscuros pasillos. Caminó por largo trecho haciéndose la valiente como era ella, hasta que escuchó ruidos dentro de una habitación que no recordaba haber visto antes. Con miedo pero manteniéndose esa terquedad curiosa que la caracterizaba, quiso ver y averiguar quien era esa persona o cosa y que tanto estaba haciendo. Fue cuando la descubrió en medio de una rutina de ejercicios. Sora parecía no cansarse por mas vueltas y saltos que daba. May quedo totalmente fascinada al verla con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, y es que había algo en ella que le daba un toque de magia al ambiente y de música al aire. Quizás por eso no se dio cuenta cual fue el momento en que Sora la descubrió.

- hola! – sonrió Sora al darse cuenta que tenia una nueva espectadora, tomando también así, un breve descanso.

-que es lo que estas haciendo a estas horas, niña?- regañó con una pregunta la sorpresa de ser vista en un descuido propio.

- entrenaba – respondió la pequeña de corto cabello morado sin abandonar esa apariencia alegre y más que nada, feliz- siempre lo hago a esta hora por que en el día no tengo tiempo- informó en tanto se sentaba con una botella de agua fría en sus manos.- Pero que haces tú aquí? creía que estarías dormida.

- no es de tu incumbencia.- le contestó secamente.

Por un par de minutos ninguna de las dos decía nada y eso hacia del lugar, una gran tensión. May permanecía parada a un costado de donde Sora observando silenciosa aquel gran salón donde estaban. Apenas había unos estantes contra la pared norte y una especie de escenario al fondo del mismo. Sora bebió un sorbo del refrescante liquido y al ver nuevamente a la recién llegada decidió decirle algo para romper el hielo..

- sabes, este es el salón principal donde se hacen los actos y cumpleaños. Esta en reparaciones, por eso debe ser que no lo conoces- sin embargo May permanecía distante a sus palabras y a su intención de plantear una conversación. Entonces, inspiró una nueva bocanada de aire para lo que le diría- sé por lo que estas pasando, May, por que yo me comportaba igual que tú cuando llegue hace 4 años atrás, cuando mis papás se fueron- may percibió cierto tono entre tristeza y dulzura en las palabras de Sora al referirse a sus progenitores.- pero no sirve de nada encerrarse en la tristeza. Eso le hace mal al alma y al corazón. Además eso no es lo que querrían tus padres para ti.- continuo entregándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Esas palabras tocaron el punto más sensible del amargado y entristecido corazón de May por la certeza misma que habían en ellas. Su madre se lo había pedido antes de ser internada en el hospital, presumiendo cual seria su futuro. "No te olvides de ser feliz siempre, May. Nadie, ni yo misma, merece una de tus lagrimas ni tu tristeza. Prométeme que buscaras hacer tus sueños realidad. Prométeme que serás feliz" Recién lo había comprendido por qué ella, aparentemente fuerte como un roble, le había pedido semejante promesa.

Antes de que las lágrimas se apropiaran de su rostro, salió corriendo de esa habitación dejando a una tierna niña anonadada por su reacción. No sabia hacia a donde iba, solo sabia que esas eran sus ultimas lágrimas y que nadie debía verlas.

A la mañana siguiente, May, para sorpresa de todos, fue una de las primeras en sentarse a desayunar. Aunque aun se conservaba arisca a la conversación, su semblante era distinto al día anterior. Y es que la niña se había prometido a si misma no llorar mas y por la memoria de su madre lo cumpliría. Cuando Sora llegó al comedor, la saludo con una sonrisa dejando impresionados a los demás niños y a la directora, Sarah Dupont, quien, como le era costumbre, desayunaba con sus pequeños protegidos. Solo Sora sabia el por que de ese cambio y alegre la invito a pasear con ella esa tarde. Desde ese momento, el corazón y la frialdad de la pequeña de abundante y hermosa cabellera oscura comenzaba a ablandarse de manera paulatina pero constante a través de los años.

- ja, recordando viejos tiempos, te estas volviendo muy sentimental, May Wong- se dijo a si misma pensando en voz alta en tanto entraba en el comedor donde solo faltaban ella y Sora en la mesa.

Varias tazas humeantes y dos grandes canastillas con pan recientemente tostado se abrían paso en medio de un alboroto de coloridos cuadernos cuyos dueños, cinco niños, dos nenes y tres nenas de entre 7 y 11 años de edad, trataban de completar antes de salir.

-otra vez se quedó dormida, no?- dijo graciosa Sara quien ya se levantaba para llevar a los mas chicos de sus amparados a la escuela primaria.

-Es que ese habito de entrenar hasta tarde no se le va a ir nunca.- bromeó May mientras ocupaba su asiento y comenzaba a untar un trozo de pan tostado con mermelada.

-Esta niña... – Dijo la mujer encargada del hogar- bueno me la saludan que ya debo ir a mi clase de karate, después de dejar a los chicos. Que tengan un buen día, chicas. Vamos chicos!- se despidió llevándose consigo a los cinco pequeños que ya habían terminado de desayunar y apresurados tomaban todos sus útiles de la mesa.

Por ultimo, tan solo quedaron May y una chica de trece años esperando por Sora.

-pobre, Sora!- exclamo la pequeña de felinos ojos azules y cabello corto tonalidad caoba que siempre se sentaba a la derecha de Sora. –la tenia que haber acompañado.

-Ay, Rosseta, acaso tú también quieres quedarte dormida?- le contesto la pelilarga de origen chino.- Sora no es el mejor ejemplo para una estudiante tan dedicada como tú. No, no, no- le negó con el dedo índice derecho muy tranquila y con los ojos cerrados.

-May! Que dijiste!- Wong sintió detrás de ella la ardiente aura de su amiga que la había escuchado.

La chica de 16 años ya había terminado de arreglarse en tiempo record y parada sobre el umbral de la puerta del comedor con su mochila en mano esperaba las disculpas de May Wong.

-Waw! Estas rompiendo tus propios records, Sora. Déjame felicitarte.- reía la muchacha sin darse vuelta para verla.

-May!- volvió a increparse con ella pero justo que estaba por contestarle, sonó el timbre de la entrada.- ah! Ese debe ser Ken! No! Ni siquiera llegue a desayunar!- exclamo con tristeza, en tanto May se dirigía hacia la puerta principal para atender a su joven vecino que cada mañana las pasaba a buscar para ir juntos al colegio.

- no te preocupes, Sora. Yo ya prepare un desayuno para que lleves y lo comas en el colegio.- le dijo Rosseta mostrándole una pequeña caja negra para el lunch entre sus manos.

- gracias, Rosseta!- y se le echó encima en un efusivo abrazo notablemente agradecida.- no sé que haría sin ti, amiga!-lagrimas de alegría inundaban el lugar.

- estem... de nada, Sora.- Las mejillas de la pequeña Rosseta se colorearon de rosa por el cariño de su amiga y ejemplo a seguir. Ya desde antes de ingresar en ese internado conocía a Sora por sus "grandes proezas", como le decía ella, aunque no fueran tan grandes en realidad, en los torneos de gimnasia. Pero lo que más le agradaba de ella era esa calidez con la que trataba a todos por igual. Era su mayor fanática y siempre la estaba alabando por eso.

-otra vez, Sora?- dijo un resignado muchacho rubio de ojos celeste interrumpiendo la tierna escena.

-este, si, me volví a quedar dormida jeje...- le sonrió rascándose la cabeza- Como has estado, Ken?- lo saludó acercándosele.

El muchacho que siempre al ver a la chica sonriendo se quedaba inmediatamente aturdido y atontado, y su rostro no hacia mas que demostrar lo que todos, menos la inocente Sora, se habían dado cuenta acerca de los sentimientos del hijo mayor de los Robbins por su vecinita, quedó petrificado en medio del comedor.

-Ken?- recién en el tercer llamado de Sora, Ken logro volver a la realidad.- te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupada al ver el fulgoroso sonrojo de su vecino y compañero de clases.- acaso tienes fiebre?

-Él esta muy bien, Sora, solo que quedo fascinado por un ángel- dijo cómplice May que terminaba de limpiar la mesa junto a una muy callada Rosseta.

-un ángel?- la inocencia para Naegino era algo tan propio como sus largos cabellos morados.

-será mejor que ya partamos que se nos hace tarde!- reaccionó súbitamente el muchacho que volvió su rostro para no ser más evidente todavía.

-Espera, Ken!- detuvo May a las intenciones de Ken de emprender rápidamente el viaje y escaparse otra vez de la tan aplazada confesión- Tenemos que hablar. Sora, puedes ir yendo con Rosseta, nosotros te alcanzamos luego.- se dirigió hacia la chica que insistía en medio de su confusión.

-Pero...- quiso rebatirla, no obstante, May fue rápida en interrumpirla.

-No te preocupes, Sora. Es solo una pequeña cosita que le debo decir a Ken, ya las seguimos.- Tranquilizo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-esta bien. Vamos Rosseta?- le sonrió ella también y emprendió camino al colegio con Rosseta quien se veía muy extrañada por aquella inesperada situación.

-Ken, mira, te lo diré claramente. De-cla-ra-te-le! - deletreo con firmeza.- Yo ya no soporto mas como te le quedas mirando como un bobo. Si la quieres, díselo!- no hace falta decir que con esa repentina confrontación, Ken se quedó mudo y enrojecido hasta la medula. May ante la inmovilidad de su compañero prefirió meter manos al asunto con algo a lo que el chico no podría rehuir- mira, Ken, sé que es difícil pero debes ser hombre y decírselo hoy mismo. Ella es como una hermana para mi y yo la quiero ver feliz con un chico tan bueno como tú, pero si no lo haces tú, no veré otro modo que decírselo yo misma, ya ves como es de distraída.

- no- dijo al fin el pobre y amenazado Robbins – Yo... yo se lo diré hoy- era algo que venia diciéndose a si mismo desde hace tiempo pero, con May y esa idea de ser ella quien se lo diría a Sora, vio adelantados sus planes.

May se le acerco para luego apoyar su mano sobre el tembloso hombro de Ken.- Eso era lo que estaba esperando de ti, Ken, que finalmente te comportaras como un hombre. Bueno, vayamos que por primera vez en mi vida llegare mas tarde que Sora.- Le sonrió triunfante al imaginarse al fin a su amiga, hermana y compañera feliz y de novia con el dulce Ken.

-------

En un aula común y corriente de una secundaria tipo, los alumnos se agolpaban temerosos a ocupar sus ya determinados asientos antes de que el profesor de Geometría apareciese y con su espantoso mal carácter empezara a impartirles tarea para todo el año.

Al final del salón, un grupo en particular de tres chicas por el momento, comenzaba a preocuparse por la tardanza de sus dos compañeros.

-debí de haberlos esperado- le dijo preocupada Sora a sus compañeras, caminando impaciente de una punta a otra del salón.

-Sora, pero que chica! Ya, relájate, ya deben estar llegando. Ya sé! Te contare un chiste para que te distraigas!- la chica de corta cabellera oscura y de alta estatura se sentía orgullosa por la supuesta genial idea que había tenido.

- No, Anna!- supo detenerla la chica restante, una joven con un peinado de dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza que retenía su extenso y casi rubio cabello.- será mejor que guardes tus grandiosos chistes para una ocasión muy especial- atino a decir bajo la inquisidora mirada de Anna sin poder decirle la verdad... sus chistes eran malísimos... ¬¬

-Esta bien, Mia...- aceptó sin mayor pretextos la que se creía comediante de primera.

- Mejor voy a buscarlos- dijo Sora sin haberles dado la mínima atención. Pero apenas se encaminaba hacia la puerta, los vio llegar corriendo.- May, Ken donde se habían metido?- indagó aun preocupada.

- Ay, Sora no es el momento, ya llega Conte, lo vimos en el pasillo- llego a decir May muy agitada por la carrera en tanto apresuraba a los empujones a Naegino por la inminente llegada del profesor.- ah! Por cierto, Ken tiene algo que decirte, no, Ken?- preguntó al chico que era el que peor se sentía por el apuro.

-Eh!- reaccionó de pronto

- algo muy importante que decirle- le hacia señas con el rostro que Sora no llego a ver.

- Estem... si...-se sonrojó nuevamente, pareciera que automáticamente la sangre se le iba al rostro con la simple mención de Sora.

- y bueno que es, Ken?- quiso saber la curiosa Sora.

- no, es algo que te tiene que decir a solas en el primer receso que tengamos.- Mia y Anna comprendieron de inmediato de que se trataba todo el asunto – no es así Ken?- volvió a preguntarle al chico que no le quedaba mas sangre en el cuerpo.

-s...s...si- tartamudeo por la impertinencia de May y su propia vergüenza al tener a Sora tan cerca e interesada por él.

-Buenas Días!- se presentó abruptamente el antiquísimo profesor Augusto Conte en el aula. Los alumnos que faltaban ocupar sus respectivos lugares lo hicieron rápidamente. Ken agradecía inmensamente al profesor por salvarlo justo a tiempo, aunque solo estaba retrasando lo que ya era inevitable.

Así transcurrieron las primeras horas escolares, tan pesadas y aburridas como solo geografía podía ser para la vida del estudiante de ultimo año. Y por mas que se veía lejos, el salvador primer receso finalmente llegó para despejar a los durmientes alumnos. Aunque había cierto chico que deseaba que ese momento aun no llegase.

-bien, llego el gran momento, Ken. Anda y díselo –insistió May llevándoselo casi a las rastras hacia el patio principal donde estaba Sora con Mia y Anna.- Mia, Anna, vengan que tengo algo que mostrarles, ya volvemos Sora.- dijo una vez que se reunieron con las chicas para luego volver a irse, pero esta vez acompañada por Guillem y Heart, dejando a solas a Ken y a Sora.

Sentados debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol más viejo que el propio colegio, envueltos en un sordo silencio, Ken temblaba y transpiraba a pesar de la fresca brisa matutina. Sora, quien estaba mas concentrada en devorar el delicioso desayuno que le había preparado Rosseta, no se había percatado de los nervios de su compañero. Pasaron dos, tres, cinco, diez minutos de los escasos veinte con los que disponían y por el aire aun no surcó ninguna palabra de aquellas dos bocas. La desesperación de Robbins tocó cumbre cuando vio a lo lejos a May escondida que le hacia señas con una cara de enfado a punto de estallar.

-que extraño, que estarán haciendo las chicas?- se pregunto por la tardanza.

-Sora!- logro decir casi a los gritos. La joven aludida giró sorprendida hacia el chico.

- si, Ken, dime- dijo amablemente con la sonrisa que petrificaba al tímido niño.

La garganta se le hizo un nudo, su delicado corazón latía apresurado, sus manos temblaban como si los nervios les estallasen, indiscutiblemente, Ken no podía estar en peor estado.

-yo...yo quiero de...decirte que- la mirada atravesante y asesina de Wong junto a la dulce y cálida sonrisa de Sora estaban por darle, en conjunto, un infarto fulminante.- quería decirte que... yo...

- si?

- Yo...

-vamos, Ken!- se escucho a lo lejos, en dirección por donde se encontraban las chicas escondidas, como un susurro que Sora no llegó a escuchar.

-yo... yo...

- Hacelo Ken o te mato!- esa fue la voz de una ya fastidiada Anna, que en cualquier momento saldría disparada para agarrar a Ken del cuello y sacarle la timidez a la fuerza.

-yo... quería decirte que tú... tú me... gu...gu- si no lo decía ahora, mas de una saldría corriendo y lo mataría a golpes- tu me gu... gustas mucho!

-Bien! Vamos todavía!- todo el colegio escuchó los gritos eufóricos del trío de chicas saltando como locas y haciéndoles porras al chico de ojos azules.

- Sora, tu me gustas desde hace tiempo y yo quisiera que tú fueras mi no..no...novia- no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la chica que se había quedado extrañamente callada.

La confesión le dio a la futura estrella de la gimnasia artística, una sorpresiva cachetada a lo que ella creía su relación con Ken como la de una gran y estrecha amistad. "Cómo paso? Cuando? Por que?" Se repetía en su interior. Todo fue muy rápido. Pero el ver los atemorizados ojos de Ken no pudo mas que decir- Si...- no podía ver triste a su mejor amigo y menos por su culpa. Aunque con esa respuesta y el inmediato abrazo del chico al que ahora era retenida, no sabia que esa seria la decisión equivocada.

-Kya!- un nuevo grito unísono de las tres amigas escondidas retumbo en las paredes del establecimiento educativo. Los demás alumnos también querían saber que tanto ocurría para tal escándalo, así fue que más de uno al ver la escena de los nuevos tórtolos sonreía y felicitaba interiormente a la pareja por la cual se hacían apuestas para saber cuanto tiempo se tardaría en concretar.

- te parece s...salir hoy a la tarde co...conmigo?- le preguntó Ken ya acompañándola de vuelta al aula.

- esta bien.-le concedió Sora tratando de convencerse a si misma de que esa era la mejor decisión.

-nos vemos a las 6 en el parque que esta frente al local donde trabajo, si tú puedes, claro- invitó Ken ingresando al aula después de ella.

-por mí, esta bien- sonrió forzosamente alejándose para sentarse en su lugar. Tardaron sólo dos segundos en llegar la tropa de preguntas de sus amigas sedientas de saber los detalles de aquel tan esperado hasta al cansancio momento.

------

-Maldita Layla, se aprovecha por que sabe que no me puedo negar.- maldijo en voz alta en tanto caminaba de un lado para el otro dentro de su sobrio departamento. El hombre francés aun se encontraba enojado con la mujer de Yuri Killiam. Por su culpa, acababa de colgar la llamada con la que iniciaría el peculiar trabajo que la había encomendado y con eso, sin saberlo, se metería en algo en que perdería el control con el que casi todo a su alrededor, con la obvia excepción de la precaria salud de su hermana, se medía ante él.

flash back

- Quiero que mates a Sora Naegino- hablo seria la mujer sentada frente suyo.

Oswald al creer que seria un trabajo más sencillo que el del senador Kennet, pensó acordar el monto de su recompensa mas la voz de Layla continuó sin esperar una respuesta de él.

- Pero no de la forma en que habitualmente lo haces, Leon- el hombre se le quedó observando esperando que aclarase mejor sus términos. En ese momento, el mozuelo con que Layla se había divertido con sus halagos, apenas había llegado al lugar, regreso con la orden de la mujer.-gracias, lindo.- le guiño el ojo derecho haciéndolo huir por la vergüenza. Bebió perezosamente un sorbo de su espumoso capuchino, impacientando a Oswald. -Acaso no sabes lo que ocurre cuando una supuesta estrella en ascenso muere?- al ver la ignorancia del hombre prosiguió.- Se convierte en mito. Y yo no pienso ser la sombra de una muerta durante toda mi vida.

-Entonces...- Leon no entendía a donde quería llegar Layla con aquella aclaración.

-Quiero que Naegino muera en vida- sonó maléfica- tú bien sabes Leon, que los artistas como nosotros deben de tener la mente siempre clara en sus presentaciones. Sus pensamientos siempre deben de estar dirigidos a tu perfomance y mantener el profesionalismo sobre todo lo que acontezca a tu alrededor. Esta niña, desconoce lo que es eso y yo pienso utilizar ese talón de Aquiles para destruirla por completo.

- Yo no estoy para tus acertijos, Layla- se ofusco el hombre- di de una vez como intervengo yo en tus planes?-

- esa niña necesita un escarmiento y tú serás el encargado de hacerlo. Tiene que entrar en su entorno y destruirla por dentro. Hacerla sufrir mas que nada psicológicamente, sacarle la ilusión de triunfar. Yo ya estuve averiguando y sé que le están buscando un entrenador pero por el poco pago nadie se arriesga a tomarla como pupila.- se tomo un tiempo para buscar su billetera dentro del bolso.- Adentro de ese sobre te deje el teléfono y la dirección para que comiences con comunicarte con la tutora de Naegino y le digas que estas interesado en ser su entrenador.

- Layla esos no son la clase de trabajos que hago- la interrumpió

-ya lo sé, querido- estiro su mano rozando su mejilla antes que él le esquivara.- pero es eso lo que quiero que hagas, y si no estas de acuerdo, esta bien, ya encontraré a alguien que pueda hacerlo. Pero sabes muy bien que te pagaría ahora mismo la cantidad que necesitas y el resto para cuando Sora Naegino no sea mas un estorbo para mí.

fin del flash back

- Maldita mujer- Cansado de la espera, tomo un abrigo de su perchero, y salió de su morada. Aun faltaban un par de horas para la cita con la encargada de la casa "Little Dream" por lo que decidió ir primero a visitar a Sophie, quien se mantenía en un estado delicado pero un tanto mejor al día en que la trasladaron a la nueva clínica.

-------

Caía la tarde tan serena como el crepúsculo que en unos momentos teñiría la atmósfera de ese barrio de casas antiguas con intensos colores cálidos. Solo uno que otro perro callejero inspeccionaba en búsqueda de algo de alimento en las calles. La gran mayoría de los vecinos ya se encontraban en casa con sus respectivas familias, contado como fue su día. Todo parecía tan calmo que podría tratarse de un bello cuadro jamás pintado. Dulce tranquilidad por cada rincón del hermoso lugar... salvo en esa peculiar casa...

-Ay, no! Por que siempre llego tarde!- irrumpió la conocida desesperación de Sora en el hall central mientras bajaba con velocidad sónica las escaleras.

-Sora ten cuidado, te puedes caer!- Le grito Rosseta que venia detrás de ella.

-Estoy retrasadísima!- dijo al mirar el gran reloj de pared antiguo. Ya eran exactamente las seis de la tarde- Ken debe de estar esperándome en el parque!- corría buscando algo en el piso.

Y como a los gritos de Sora era difícil de no darles importancia, Sara había salido de su despacho asustada por no saber que ocurría.

- Sora, que haces aun acá?- dijo May asombrada por la presencia de la chica que debería de estar teniendo su primera cita con Ken como novio oficial.

- es que no encuentro mi otro par de zapatos, tu no los viste, May?

-No serán estos?- se señaló los pies apuntando a los zapatos lila que hacían juego con el vestido que estaba usando debajo de un saco de hilo negro.

-ah! Y ahora que me pongo!- unas cómicas lagrimitas surcaron graciosas por el rostro de Sora.

- Dios, Sora! Te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Ahora me los saco y te los doy- y se dispuso a hacerlo cuando se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca.

-gracias- trato de tranquilizarse. Pero ya no le quedaba mas tiempo.

A los pocos metros, Sara alcanzó a divisar a Sora calzándose sus zapatos preferidos. Estaba a punto de decirle lo de la importante visita que tendrían de un momento para el otro de la que seria la persona que tanto Sora, May y Rosseta esperaban desde hace un tiempo atrás, pero apenas escucho a May decirle "suerte" y despedirse de la chica que parecía tener una cita, esta salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- Sora! Espera! Tengo que contarte algo!- en vano intentó detenerla.

- Ya vuelvo, señorita Sara. Dios, llego taradísimo! No!- giro lentamente el picaporte y...

-------

-todo sea por Sophie –inspiro profundo y bajó decidido del automóvil estacionado al frente de esa vieja casona blanca que necesitaba urgentemente una nueva capa de pintura. El hombre era puntual, si decía que estaría a las seis, solo el tráfico podía retrasarlo solo unos minutos tal como había sucedido.

Con pocos y grandes pasos alcanzó la entrada principal. Pero previamente a llegar a oprimir el timbre, se alertó con un grito desde dentro de la casa antes de que la vieja puerta se abriera de golpe. Y como si nada, al instante se vio sentado en el piso con un pequeño y menudo cuerpo femenino encima de él. Ambos personales cruzaron miradas perdiéndose por unos breves segundos en los ojos del otro. Leon sintió, por primera vez en su vida, algo tan extraño dentro suyo por esa calidez con la que ese tierno rostro totalmente sonrojado lo enfrentaba, que se creyó radicalmente indefenso. El imperturbable y gélido Leon Oswald había encontrado al fin a alguien que lo hizo estremecer inconscientemente.

-ay, perdón! Perdón! Perdón!- la muchacha se incorporo de un salto y no paraba de pedirle disculpa con sucesivas reverencias.- yo lo siento mucho, señor!

Aun inmóvil, al contemplar mejor aquella muchacha que lo tropezó la pudo reconocer por las fotografías que Layla le había entregado.- tú debes ser Sora Naegino, verdad?- dijo ya incorporándose y sacudiendo su traje.

-si, soy yo. Y usted quien es?- pregunto sorprendida por saberse conocida por ese extraño.

-Soy Leon Oswald, tu futuro entrenador- se presentó con su clásica seriedad y mirada fría repuestas.

continuará...

--------

Notas de la autora: Antes que nada, les debo pedir perdón por no haber actualizado anteriormente, pero estaba mentalizada en terminar un nuevo fic, mi adorado "Contraataque", fic de Geneshaft, y recién ahora se me dio un tiempo para entregarles este regalito de navidad xD espero que les haya gustado.

Al fin se conocieron y ahora que les deparará el destino? Leon esta seguro de cumplir con su misión, pero será inmune a los encantos e inocencia del pequeño ángel japonés? Sora novia de Ken? Si, ni yo lo soporte imaginar y peor fue el escribirlo xD Leon-Sora fanática a muerte. Acaso el tierno Robbins logrará enamorarla antes que cierta persona de sedoso cabello plateado? Pero (avance del prox. Cap.) habrá alguien mas que suspirara por los ojos de Leon (aparte de mí, claro está) Una amistad de años se resquebrajara por un hombre? Uy! Cuando la inspiración llega a la loca cabecita de Subaru-chan... tiembla el mundo! wajajaja xD

Ah! Qué divino! 4 reviews! Y yo que pensaba continuarla nada mas por amor propio UU Quien diría que yo estaría desde este lado ahora, yo contestando reviews, que generosa es la vida xP Gracias! Las adoro, chicas! T-T

Lucy Oraki: Hola! Aquí esta el segundo cap. Intenté hacerlo lo más extenso posible para no desesperarlas tanto hasta la próxima actualización. En cuanto a las escenas Sora-Leon, estoy meditando si son para el tercer o el cuarto cap. Pero para cuando lleguen de seguro me mataran por no actualizar más rápido xP. Gracias por el review y nos estamos leyendo. :)

hikarusosa: Te diré que es un alivio que nadie, por el momento (Subaru se esconde detrás del escritorio) me haya boxeado por lo de Yuri y Layla xD Me hace muy bien que te haya gustado el primer cap y espero que este también te guste. Gracias por el review :) Nos vemos:)

Mariangela: Sabes, a vos te debo un día entero que andaba con la cara de "feliz cumpleaños" (de felicidad absoluta) por todos lados. Es que tu review es hermoso y más para alguien quien recién esta empezando en este hobbie como yo. Te agradezco infinitamente, amiga. Y por el argumento de Make me Pure, creo que hubo un pequeño cambio a como creía que depararía la historia, por eso les dije que hasta para mí es sorpresa lo que pasará con Leon y Sora. Pero a Layla sigo viéndola perversa hasta los talones, sólo con Yuri (cuidado esto son pequeños avances) creo que más de una se caerá de espalda, ese chico es un misterio ambulante y con un pasado muy ligado a Leon xD shhh... no digo mas nada, es secreto :) Ah! Por las canciones que me recomendaste aun no he tenido tiempo de buscarlas, aunque me muero de la intriga como es que relacionaste el fic con ellas. Bueno Mariangela, espero que este segundo cap. también te guste y nos estamos leyendo! Bye y te cuidas :)

Ropna: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Es una felicidad que a la gente le agrade lo que escribo, aunque a no mucha gente le muestro mis historias, creo que ahí esta el problema -UU Pero bueno. Y si! Leon es una preciosura, Divino! Compartimos los mismo gustos, eres una chica muy inteligente xD jajaj Uy las fanáticas de Ken y Yuri se me vienen encima! No! Ken y Yuri también son lindos! Ah... gracias a dios se calmaron (Subaru toma aliento después de la corrida) Aunque Leon los pasa por encima Ay, No! Me escucharon! (sale corriendo con la antorcha olímpica-no creo que se cansen hasta el 2008 jajaj xD) Nos vemos, Ropna :)

No prometo nada pero intentaré hacer de este ff quincenal y espero terminarlo para antes de junio, mes de parciales en la facultad. Aunque como ya les dije en el cap anterior, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que sigue con esta historia xP pero no se preocupen, romance va a haber de sobra, palabra de Subaru Sora y Leon Forever!

Y antes que me olvide... Feliz Navidad Y prospero año nuevo, se los deseo de corazón a todos mis queridos lectores. Y cuidado con la pirotecnia y con los corchos... yo sé los que les digo X.X jajjajaj xD

Love and Peace xD Los quiere, Subaru-chan ô-ô


	3. Seré tu perdición

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son de la serie "Kaleido Star" y por ende, pertenecen a su creador desligándome de todo reclamo por autoría (a veces soy tan formal XP)

Nota especial para antes de leer este cap: Acerca de la profesión de Sora, May, Layla y Leon hay un pequeñísimo cambio, en vez de gimnasia artística ellos se dedican al patinaje sobre hielo. Como no había desarrollado mucho sobre ello, vi la posibilidad de cambiarlo, ya que desde un principio no estaba segura. Ya hice los cambios necesarios sobre el cap 2, si quieren reléanlo, es solo sobre los primeros párrafos. Disculpen por eso y por la demora (sigue en la nota de autora al final del cap)

"Sólo me importa una persona, por ella vivo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para poder verla bien...

...Busco la felicidad en los demás, la verdadera sonrisa. Ese es mi fin: que nadie sufra lo que yo sufrí"

"**Make me Pure"**

by Subaru Amagiwa (mi nuevo nick ˆˆ)

Capitulo III: "Seré tu perdición"

Dedicado a mis chicas que esperaron este cap después de 6 meses (me merezco una buena piña xP)

Lo que podía hacer la envidia en una mujer que lo tiene todo, pensó el hombre en tanto detallaba minucioso cada preciso rasgo de la muchacha sonrojada frente suyo. Cómo podía alguien tan... pequeño e indefenso despertar tanto odio como para que él fuese contratado para destruirla, y no de cualquier forma. Debía atacar por su lado más vulnerable, arrancarle sus alas para que sus sueños de tocar el cielo fueran sólo eso, sueños. Y para eso estaba obligado a conocerla mejor. Estaba atado a esa muchacha que comenzaba a verlo de una forma muy extraña después de decirle quien era él.

Por unos cuantos minutos se olvido de Ken Robbins y de su cita, hasta de cual era su nombre con semejante noticia. Se reprendió el no reconocerlo y es que era mas alto en persona, determinó internamente. En cierta medida, era bastante distinto al Leon Oswald que conocía desde pequeña de sus maratónicas estadías frente al televisor en la época de los más importantes torneos internacionales. Había algo que por mas que su exterior no haya cambiado mucho, solo su plateado cabello se había extendido hasta por debajo de su cintura, provocaban que aquel individuo delante de ella le fuera por completo un desconocido.

-Le... Leon... Oswald?- tartamudeó por el nudo en su garganta- Usted... mi... mi futuro entrenador?- aun la información tardaba en procesarse en su mente por lo impactante que era conjugar "Leon Oswald" y "tu futuro entrenador" en la misma frase.

Una sombra a espaldas de la chica de inmediato se hizo corpórea opacando la pregunta dada. –que te sucedió, Sora?- la preocupación de May quedo en la nada al ver con quien se había topado Naegino. Ella si lo había reconocido al instante.

- no puede ser... Leon Oswald... - llegó a decir en medio de la sorpresa. El corazón de la joven inició un ritmo extraño al palpitar en su pecho. Un olvidado amor platónico de la tierna infancia resurgía de inmediato llevando un etéreo rubor sobre las mejillas de May Wong.

El hombre comenzó a sentirse impaciente e incomodo ante el mirar de las dos muchachas. Había olvidado del fanatismo que había despertado años atrás cuando fue el famoso bicampeón del patinaje artístico. Lo único que recordaba de aquellos años era la siempre presente Sophie en la primera fila alentándolo a seguir y a lograr su mayor premio, una sonrisa de su pequeña hermana. Iba a intentar romper el hielo en esa de por si extraña situación, pero una nueva persona salió de la casa al ver la espontánea conmoción fuera.

-Niñas! Podrían dejar pasar a nuestro invitado?-dijo Sarah al ver al tan esperado personaje que se haría generosa y sorpresivamente cargo de entrenar a sus protegidas.- Buenas tardes, señor Oswald. Disculpe a las muchachas, ellas no sabían que usted vendría- se excusó dirigiéndose a Leon- Quisiera pasar, hablaremos más tranquilos en mi despacho.

Sora y May siguieron con la vista aun estáticas desde la puerta al francés de cuerpo entornado con gracia por una larga y laureada carrera de atleta entrar a la casa guiado por su tutora. Las había tomado de sorpresa totalmente, a una las palabras "futuro entrenador" salidas de la boca del hombre, en tanto que a la otra fue la imagen del mismísimo Leon Oswald entrando a su hogar lo que la estaba inquietando. Distraídas, ambas amigas quisieron entrar al mismo tiempo a la casa y por eso chocaron dentro del umbral de la puerta. Ese pequeño golpe las despertó del estado de somnolencia con el que la presencia de Oswald las había hipnotizado.

-Sora? Tú no tenias una cita con Ken?- le recordó May. Una vez más, Ken pasó desapercibido por Sora.

La pelirosa vio su reloj de pulsera notando que hace mas de 15 minutos debería de estar en la plaza que acordaron con su vecino.- No! Ken! No puede ser! Llego tardísimo!- gritó alejándose corriendo por la vereda apenas iluminada por unos cuantos faroles y por los últimos rayos de sol de ese día.

En tanto, May, no esperó ni un segundo más entrando con suma prisa a la gran casa blanca de paredes cascareadas. Una dulce sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas no fueron desapercibidas por Rosseta cuando la vio aproximarse a la puerta del despacho de Sarah, donde ambas chicas depositaron sus orejas contra la madera para escuchar mejor la charla que se daba del otro lado.

---------

Después de ser guiado por un pequeño corredor, el hombre siguió a la mujer de ondulante cabellera rubia dentro de una habitación casi al fondo de la casa -Gusta tomar asiento?- le consultó Sarah al invitado.

-Gracias.- fue la seca respuesta de éste y rápidamente se ubico frente al escritorio.

El despacho no era mayor a una habitación común en esa casa. Constaba solo de un escritorio donde un montón de papeles aun sin firmar se esparcían libremente, tres sillones y una pequeña biblioteca con unos pocos libros.

- señor Oswald, me siento muy halagada con su proposición de entrenar a mis niñas.- comenzó la señorita Dupont.- Pero aun así, le soy sincera, me llama mucho la atención que alguien como usted, con su trayectoria y fama internacional, se proponga eso sin querer nada a cambio.- su rostro cambio repentinamente de la jovialidad con que lo había recibido a una seriedad retenida. Era obvio, en cuanto se hablaba del futuro de uno de sus niños no había lugar para las bromas y las ligerezas en Sara Dupont.

El hombre la observó sin cambiar su expresión. Empezaría con la primera mentira que se le ocurrió durante su trayecto dentro de su automóvil hacia ese lugar.- Como usted parece saber, hacia cinco años atrás me retiré de las competencias por una lesión en mi rodilla derecha. Desde aquel momento, no tenía pensado volver al patinaje, pero resulta que vi un magnifico potencial en una de sus protegidas- era una buena mentira ya que jamás había visto a Sora antes de su pequeño tropiezo unos minutos atrás- Es una lastima que se derroche toda esa capacidad que ella tiene por no tener un entrenador que sepa como lograr la perfección en ella.- no había nada que decir, era un maestro en las farsas. Eso era algo que podría confirmar el senador Kennett, salvo por el ligero inconveniente que él ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

-Me parece interesantes sus motivos, pero sepa que nosotros no estamos en condiciones de pagarle- era necesario dar eso por entendido ya que era la principal razón por la cual ni Naegino, ni Wong y, ahora, tampoco Passel habían recibido un entrenamiento formal por un profesional.

Para Leon eso tampoco era un problema, no necesitaba el dinero de ellos, solo el de Layla. Allí vendría la segunda mentira.

-Lo único que me interesa es poder pulir esa habilidad que tiene, porque veo en ella mis primeros pasos en este deporte que tanto he adorado- se sintió extraño al decir eso pero su voz no flaqueó por eso parecía tan verdadero que continuó- Además no hay en el circuito alguien con la presencia de Sora, ella es especial- Era la primera vez que la mencionaba lo que provocó que del otro lado de la puerta de madera, una chica se desilusionara ya que mantenía las esperanzas de ser la causante de la presencia de su ídolo.

Sarah quería convencerse de las palabras del individuo, pero temía que este asunto tuviera ciertos ápices puntiagudos no tan visibles. Por más famoso que fuera, aún era un desconocido que de un día para el otro se le ocurrió hacer la buena acción de su vida involucrando a la estrella del hogar.

-Sé que es difícil confiarle a alguien el futuro de sus protegidas- dijo como si le estuviese leyendo la mente con su simple mirada de cristal sobre el rostro dubitativo de la mujer- pero sepa que esta oportunidad es difícil, por no decir imposible, que se repita. En realidad estoy interesado en entrenar tanto a Sora como a estas otras chicas de las cuales me habló por teléfono, si es que mantienen el mismo potencial que Sora.-

Eso era algo que estaba fuera del plan de Layla, pero si con ello conseguía ser entrenador de Naegino no daría marcha atrás.

-Ellas no recibieron ningún entrenamiento, cree que se podrán adaptar a su ritmo?- La mujer se reacomodó en su asiento al comenzar a reconsiderar la proposición.

-Si, comenzaré desde cero y pronto irán tomando un ritmo más intenso, que será necesario si su meta es el torneo de invierno dentro de cuatro meses en Canadá.- Era evidente que tenía bien estudiado el asunto para terminar de convencer a la encargada del hogar "Little Dreams".

-Si, ellas sueñan por poder desenvolverse en ese torneo.- Estuvo solo un minuto meditándolo. Finalmente decidió darle la oportunidad tanto al hombre como a sus chicas para lograr ese sueño. Y así, se levantó lentamente de su asiento- Muy bien señor Oswald, me convenció, usted será el entrenador de las chicas.

Pero justo antes que Leon se levantara para estrechar la mano que le había tendido en pose de haber llegado a un acuerdo, se escucharon dos gritos de alegría notoria del exterior.– Espere un segundo, por favor- le dijo al hombre sabiendo que era lo que ocurría del otro lado de la puerta. Sarah se acercó risueña y sigilosamente a la puerta abriéndola de golpe haciendo caer a May y Rosseta una encima de la otra en el piso alfombrado del despacho al perder el equilibrio.

-Así aprenden a no estar escuchando detrás de las puertas- las reprendió cuando estas se estaban levantando adoloridas del golpe.- Señor Oswald, estas son May Wong y Rosseta Passel- Señaló a cada una para presentarlas.-Él será su futuro entrenador, niñas.

-Mucho gusto!- Dijeron al unísono completamente sonrojadas por la escena que acaban de mostrar.

-Hola- Fue el frío saludo del hombre que ya se había incorporado de su asiento. Ninguna de ellas era el motivo de tan trabajosa entrevista para lograr ese puesto.

-A Sora ya la conoció en la entrada. Lamento que no pueda estar aquí ahora pero tenia una cita y no podido posponerla, ella no sabia de su llegada- le informó Dupont con una sutil sonrisa.

-Una cita?- Este podría ser el primer punto débil que le encontraba.

-con su novio- Contestó May sin pensarlo. La falta de emoción con que hablaba parecía no concordar con ese peculiar interés por la chica Naegino, pensó la muchacha cuyo corazón latía sin cesar por compartir la misma habitación con el ex-astro del patinaje.

Tanto los crudos ojos de Leon Oswald, como los extrañados luceros marrones de Sarah Dupont se depositaron sobre May. Los primeros lo hacían porque era una información muy interesante la que le acababan de dar. En cambio, para Sarah no paso desapercibido cierto tono extraño en como había dicho "con su novio", o tal vez eso le pareció.

-Cuando le parece que puede comenzar con el entrenamiento?- Dijo Sarah volviendo a Leon.

-Lo antes posible será mejor.- le informó.-volveré mañana si le parece, no nos queda mucho tiempo si hablamos de las preclasificaciones para el torneo.

-Pero deberá ser después de que volvamos del colegio- se apresuró a contestar May.

-Así de paso podrá conocer a Sora personalmente.- continuó Rosseta contenta por la novedad que le debía contar a su admirada amiga una vez que vuelva de su cita.

-Tranquilas, chicas. Dejen que el señor conteste- calmó un poco el acelerado ímpetu de las muchachas.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.- Recibió el apretón de mano de Sarah que había quedado pospuesto.

-Confiaré en usted, Oswald y espero que su entrenamiento logré lo que usted desea. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta.- finalizo Sarah y ambos mayores salieron del despacho dejando a las chicas solas.

Se quedaron dos minutos viendo el marco de la puerta por la cual las esperanzas de realizarse como patinadoras profesionales se marcharon para luego regresar al día siguiente. Era increíble, de la nada estaban tan cerca de lograr lo que siempre anhelaron.

-No lo puedo creer. No puede ser real, debo estar soñando. Pellízcame, Rosseta para saber que esto no es un espejismo cruel de mi imaginación.- Al pedido de May, la mas joven le dio un fuerte pellizco en el hombro- Auch! No tan fuerte, Rosseta!-La retó sobándose la piel.

-Es real, May.- contestó Passel aun atónita. Ambas se quedaron mirando.

-Si!- gritaron abrazadas dando saltos de la emoción por comprender que sí, era Leon Oswald; que sí, él sería su futuro instructor; y que al fin la vida les dio la chance tan esperada.

---------

Eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando el sonido de llaves entrando en la cerradura oxidada de la puerta principal resonó en la sala principal de la gran casa blanca, para luego ver la figura de Sora entrar a ella.

Su cita con el chico del que aun no creía que era la novia, resultó inadvertida ya que por su mente sólo pasaba la imagen del alto hombre francés con su peculiar acento diciéndole "Soy Leon Oswald, tu futuro entrenador".

Una y otra vez escuchaba esa frase en su cabeza. Debía ser un error, su mente estaba jugando con ella. Cómo puede ser que Leon Oswald, uno de sus ídolos junto con Layla Killian, estaba enfrente de su casa para decirle "Soy Leon Oswald, tu futuro entrenador"? Alguien debía estar jugándole una broma de muy mal gusto.

El pobre Ken, al ver lo distraída que estaba desistió de su primera cita sugiriéndole, en medio de la película que estaban viendo en el cine, que lo podrían dejar para otro día ya que Sora le había contado, sin detalles, la llegada de esa especial visita al Hogar.

"Soy Leon Oswald, tu futuro entrenador" volvió de nuevo cuando subía por las escaleras a su habitación. La casa estaba silenciosa lo cual hacia más oíble y real esa voz tan masculina. Por qué? Cuando? Como? Fueron las preguntas con las cuales entró a su habitación, de las cuales la primera respuesta fue un fuerte almohadazo que la hizo caer de bruces.

-Auch! Pero que...?- quiso preguntar pero enseguida tuvo el cuerpo de Rosseta encima de ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-Sora! No sabes lo que paso hoy!- ensordeció a Sora la pequeña de cortos cabellos casi anaranjados y rostro felino.

-Ni te imaginas, Sora. Nuestro sueño se nos cumplió- Era Wong con otro almohadazo a las chicas sentadas en el piso.

-Que? De que hablan?- Era muy rápido como hablaban que, junto a sus pensamientos, la dejaron totalmente fuera de lugar.-Que paso?

Puede, entonces, que "Soy Leon Oswald, tu futuro entrenador" no había sido sólo un truco de su mente? Su corazón empezó a palpitar del nerviosismo por saber que era lo que la visita de Leon Oswald había ocasionado en el hogar.

-Leon Oswald! Eso pasó, niña distraída- contestó May con su aire sobrante característico.

-No puede ser...-dijo por lo bajo hablándose a si misma.-Entonces... era real... Él...

-Él será nuestro entrenador!- completó Rosseta abrazándola nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta, Sora había entrado en un pequeño estado de shock. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su rostro se había vuelto pálido de repente. Dejó de escuchar a sus amigas para centrarse de nuevo en "Soy Leon Oswald, tu futuro entrenador". Esta vez sintió como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás y ella estaba frente a él, mejor dicho, encima de él. La misma escena. El mismo aire cubriéndola. Los mismos ojos lila fijos en ella. "Tú debes ser Sora Naegino, verdad?" Su traje negro, su voz resonante.

-Sora? Estas bien? Rosseta, correte un poco.- Le pidió May a Rosseta arrodillándose frente a Sora.-Sora?

-Él será nuestro entrenador?- De a poco recobraba la conciencia con el zarandeo de la morocha pelilarga en piyama.

-Sora, ven, levántate- May la tomo de un brazo y la guió hasta sentarla en su cama.

Rosseta lucía preocupada por Sora y May no sabia que hacer -Rosseta, ve por Sarah, por favor

Pero fue la misma chica japonesa quien impidió la salida de la chica.

-Rosseta, no, estoy bien- dijo con los ojos vidriosos, lagrimas de felicidad recorrieron lentamente las mejillas que retomaban paulatinamente su color natural.- Él será nuestro entrenador- Era algo que había querido desde sus inicios en el patinaje, sólo que nunca quiso preocupar a Sarah con ese tema ya que su situación económica le impedía tal gasto. Los trofeos que había conseguido hasta ahora eran producto directo de su propia disciplina sobre ella misma y a sus fuerzas de lograr dar un espectáculo con el cual el público quedara satisfecho y feliz. Sin embargo, la idea de tener un entrenador propio nunca la abandonó.

-Sí, pero estas bien, Sora?- Le contesto Rosseta a un paso de la puerta. Jamás había visto a Sora así por eso se mantenía indecisa si llamar a Sarah o no.

-Si, al fin cumpliremos nuestros sueños- dijo sonriente como era ella salvo por el camino de las gotas salinas habían dibujado en su rostro. Se abrazó a May que estaba a su lado, tratando de sacar toda la euforia que sintió tomarla de golpe. Las ultimas lagrimas cayeron y solo quedó una sonrisa pronunciada.

Rosseta se acercó y las abrazó también. Estuvieron bastante tiempo en esa posición. Riendo de la felicidad. Dando como punto final a las dudas, hasta que se separaron. Las chicas le contaron sobre la entrevista de Sarah a Leon y de cómo cayeron al piso dando la escena más embarazosa de sus vidas.

-Esa Sarah...- Sonrió Sora.

-Y eso no es todo, Leon dijo que mañana volvería después de terminadas las clases para comenzar con el entrenamiento.- lo contó Rosseta.

-Mañana!- Gritó Sora, afortunadamente no despertó a los demás chicos que estaban durmiendo.

-Si, así que no hagas una cita con tu novio.- May se mofó de ella.

Un leve cambio en la sonrisa de la pequeña Passel ocurrió sin notarse, parecía saber esconder muy bien sus sentimientos a pesar de su corta edad.- Miren que hora es, más de las 11. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, si no mañana haré un mal papel frente a Leon. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo- Saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada chica y se marchó a su habitación.

Sora fue al baño y se cambio de ropa para ir a dormir siguiendo el ejemplo de Rosseta. Tanto May como ella, después de apagar la luz y dejar solo el viejo velador azul prendido para no quedar completamente a oscuras, se arroparon cada una en su cama, pero eso no le impediría seguir charlando.

-Por cierto Sora, como fue tu cita con nuestro vecinito?- Le sonrió picara la joven de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.

-May!- se sonrojo Sora- Bien pero yo estaba concentrada en saber si estaba alucinando o no al ver a Leon Oswald en nuestra puerta- sonrió con su risita simpática.

-O sea que aun no hubo beso? Este Ken es un lerdo...- refunfuñó sin que Sora la escuchara.

-May! Basta!- la vergüenza hizo que se tapara hasta la nariz con su manta rosa y azul.

-Tal para cual- dictaminó cubriéndose ella también con su propia manta.- Sabes Sora, quiero contarte algo que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie antes.-Esto si era extraño, May Wong contando un secreto? Eso confirmaba la confianza que le tenía a su hermana del corazón.

Sora se reacomodó en la cama dándole toda su atención- Que pasa, May?

-A ti no te parece... como decirlo... lindo Leon Oswald?- menos mal que sus mejillas sonrojadas estaban cubiertas, siendo orgullosa como era no podía demostrar esa pequeña debilidad que tenía por el francés.

-Es bastante lindo, pero a que viene esa pregunta?- contestó la chica de cabellos de peculiar color.

May no sabia sin contestar o no. Cómo podía decírselo? Era la primera vez que quería contárselo a alguien pero no estaba segura. No obstante, su confidente siempre había sido Sora, ella había logrado sacarla del abismo después de la muerte de su madre. Siempre fueron muy unidas y ese era el último secreto que le quedaba.

-Creo que... él me... gu...gusta- tanto se burlaba de Ken Robbins y ella era igual de tímida.- El corazón me latió a mil por hora cuando estaba en el despacho frente a él, no podía respirar y dice Rosseta que estaba roja como un tomate. Eso esta bien?-Se preocupó porque sabía cual sería la respuesta, la distancia respetable que deberían tener maestro-pupila.

-Eso es muy bueno, May. Pero...- debía decírselo, era por su propio bien y ella era su amiga- Él será nuestro entrenador, no puede corresponder lo que tu sientes. Además la diferencia de edad cuenta, es como diez años mayor que nosotras.

-Pero si él gustará de mí? Podría resultar- la enfrentó al destaparse hasta la cintura con la mayor seriedad y expectativa en su mirada.

-May...- No sabía que decirle. Acaso si eso lo que pedía ella resultase posible, seria malo? Porque en el amor no hay edades, ni colores, ni países. Pero que haría Sarah si se enterase? Hasta la mayoría de edad, ella era la responsable legal de ellas, no iba permitir esa relación. Además estaba eso de que el trabajo, en este caso el patinaje, y lo personal no se deben involucrar porque alguno de los dos, al final, iba a perder. Aunque siempre hay excepciones, no? Tantas cosas contradictorias...

May sabía lo que estaba pensando Sora en ese prolongado ínterin de tiempo en silencio. Lo prefirió resumir en un "No iba a resultar" y lo entendía.

-mejor olvídate lo que te dije, Sora y vete a dormir que mañana será un día muy largo y necesitaremos toda la energía posible.- No la dejo contestar al apagar la luz del velador, cerniendo las sombras sobre la habitación. Se volvió a cubrir y se coloco de espaldas a Sora.

Por el momento sería mejor eso, darle vuelta al asunto. Después veremos que tantas vueltas también puede dar la vida. Mientras tanto, a través de la ventana, en un espacio que dejaban las cortinas, podía observarse una fuerte tormenta, próxima a querer, con sus impetuosas ráfagas de viento, separar las ramas hermanas fuertemente unidas casi de nacimiento de un gran árbol. A veces algo que llega de pronto, logra destruir lo que se tomo años consolidar. Porque nada es eterno, porque nada es casualidad, porque es el destino que ocurra.

---------

Caminaba por los pasillos de la recia clínica "St. Loise A.", donde su hermana estaba internada esperando la intervención quirúrgica que supuestamente aliviaría su pesar. Estaba concentrado pensando en como daría su siguiente paso en el plan de la señora Killian y no precisamente porque le pesara la conciencia el destruir los sueños de una chica que apenas estaba comenzando a vivir, sino porque quería resolverlo lo más rápido posible para estar junto a Sophie. Fue recién cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación 31 que se percató de la presencia de la persona a quien había prohibido el acercársele a su hermana de por vida.

Estaba sentado al lado del cuerpo empalidecido de la ex-actriz, enfocado en esos párpados que escondían los ojos más tiernos e irresistibles que haya visto en cualquier casting en el cual estuvo presente. Porque fue así como la conoció, con esa sonrisa tan... cómo definirla con palabras... inocente pero a su vez provocadora. Fue amor a primera vista, así de fácil. Esa francesilla logro lo que estrellas de gran calibre no pudieron: Enamorarlo. Lo malo es que tardó en darse cuenta, demasiado tarde.

-Pero que diablos haces aquí, Killian!-Estridente sonó la voz del hermano mayor sobre las inocuas paredes, llamando la inmediata atención de una de las enfermeras en guardia que justamente pasaba por allí.

-Señores! Les pediré que se retiren, por favor. No se dan cuenta que perturban a los internados?-Retó a ambos, sacándolos casi a empujones- Si tienen algo que discutir, háganlo fuera de estas instalaciones, sino me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad- No dijo nada mas al entrar a la habitación 31 y cerrar la puerta, era hora de los chequeos generales de Sophie.

Leon asumió su error al gritar en la habitación de su hermana. Es que ese hombre, por mas "trabajos" que haya realizado para él, siempre lo exasperaba. Aunque tenía sus motivos para actuar tan violentamente, sin medir las consecuencias. Killian era el principal causante del estado de salud de Sophie.

-Sé que estas haciendo un trabajo para Layla, no sé bien de que se trata solo que tiene algo que ver con Sora Naegino. dijo de pronto el joven empresario rubio de ojos celestiales.-Que bajo has caído Leon.- Parecía querer buscar un certero golpe de parte de su "emisario".

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Killian.- trató de tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo sentándose en una de las bancas esperando que la enfermera saliera y le dijera como estaba su hermana.

-tienes razón, solo he venido a ver a Sophie- de inmediato se ganó una mirada de odio del francés que le impidió continuar.

-ya te repetí miles de veces que no te quería ver cerca de mi hermana nunca mas y si te atrevías a hacerlo, yo con mis propias manos sería el responsable de tu muerte, Yuri.- Leon se sentía indeciso aun si cumplir con su amenaza y armar un tremendo escándalo en la clínica, o soportar un poco mas. Decidió que lo segundo sería mejor.

-no pensaba encontrarte aquí a estas horas, acaso tu no duermes? pero ya que estas te debo que decir algo muy importante que ha llegado a mis oídos.- Entre sus manos llevaba un largo sobretodo negro que lo ampararía de la cruenta tormenta nocturna que había comenzado hacia unos minutos atrás- Esta vez no has sido perfecto con nuestro ultimo trabajo, Leon. La investigación que esta realizando la policía, por parte de un tal inspector Eido, parece tener indicios de lo que le ocurrió al senador Kennett. Yo que tú, estoy buscando un nuevo lugar donde vivir, te tienen en la mira, amigo- y con eso ultimo, dio media vuelta para alejarse por ese amplio pasillo.

Era imposible, como pudieron cercarlo? si había sido lo más prolijo posible? Como? Y ahora que haría? Tenía que estar al lado de Sophie y culminar con ese maldito trabajo de Layla. Cómo podría mudarse sin terminar lo que ya empezo.Entonces se le cruzo por la cabeza la última sugerencia que le había dado la encargada Sarah Duppont.

_"Usted debe tener un largo viaje desde el centro de la ciudad hastaaquí. Si desea, nosotros tenemos un par de habitaciones disponibles donde poder ubicarlo en la casa. Digo, para que no haga semejante viaje diario"_

Claro, lo decía siguiendo un viejo proverbio "Debes tener a tus amigos cerca,pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca" Así lo vigilaría mejor, era astuta la mujer.

Al fin y al cabo, aceptando esa invitación podría realizar su primer y ultimo trabajo para Layla y estar medianamente cerca de la clinica ante cualquier emergencia.

La puerta enfrente suyo se abrió sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El cuerpo de mediana estatura de la cana enfermera salióde la habitación.

-Veo que ya se tranquilizó- dijo con su mirada notablemente enfadada.

-Ella esta bien?- Preguntó Leon sin importarle lo que le había dicho en un comienzo.

-Sigue estable, puede pasar- le concedió finalmente- Pero, por favor, mantegase en sus cabales la proxima vez, si?

Leonni la escuchó, en dos zancadas estaba ocupando el asiento donde estuvo Yuri Killian. Por su mente solo pasaba dos preocupaciones principales: Sophie en primer lugar, y su futura mudanza al hogar "Little Dreams"

Continuará...

-------o-------

Nota de autora: Perdón! Perdón por el re-re-re-re-retraso en la entrega de este cap. Ya saben, problemitas técnicos y demás distracciones que pueden ocurrir y ocurren. Pero ya volví! XD (música de fondo: banda de sonido de Star wars xP jajajajaj) y fue gracias a Kaleido y a sus reviews. No podía dejarlas tanto tiempo sin saber que pasaría con Sora y Leon después de ese primer encuentro.

También les debo explicar la razón del cambio de deporte de los personajes. Como dije, no será gimnasia artística sino Patinaje sobre hielo y esto se debe a que, voy a ser sincera, no sé nada acerca de Gimnasia artística ˆˆUU y para escribir necesito un conocimiento previo. En cambio, como me encanta el patinaje artístico (y más los patinadores xP) prefiero abarcar eso ya que me es más fácil. Perdón si las termino mareando pero ese cambio era necesario para sacar al fic del bache en que se encontraba, por el cual, seguro pasaron días "recordando" (para no decir insultando) a la pobre tontita de Subaru (maldita manía de hablar de mí en tercera persona) por no decir como continua la historia.

Gracias a todas mis chicas por sus reviews que ya paso a responder (me vale un kinoto esa prohibición de ffnet de no responder los reviews en el fic- Chica rebelde a muerte ˆˆU) , pero antes una cosita para aquellos lectores que no están registrados en fanfiction y que hayan querido enviar reviews y no han podido porque yo no había habilitado esa opción, ahora pueden hacerlo con tranquilidad xD a mandar reviews!

Hikarusosa: muchisimas gracias por el review y perdón por la tardanza. Espero que este nuevo cap. sea de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo! ˆˆ

Mariangela: mi querida Mary, gracias por dejarme ese super comentario (ni te imaginas como encantan los super reviews xD). Te debo pedir disculpas por el retraso.

En cuanto a tu pregunta, la que fue actriz es Sophie, en cambio, tanto Sora, Layla, May, Rosseta y Leon se dedican, practican o lo hicieron alguna vez (en el caso de Leon) patinaje sobre hielo. En un principio dude en eso pero no podían ser actrices o actores porque ya había leído un fic en que Sora añora ser actriz ("Yo seré tu luz" de Hikari Mitsune Kawatari) y sentía que sería como robarle la idea y eso es lo que menos quiero hacer. Pero siendo sincera, después de publicar el segundo cap. me arrepentí al escribir gimnasia y no patinaje sobre hielo (la segunda opción) ya que entiendo más de eso que de lo primero xP fue por eso que explique el cambio de deporte al comenzar la nota.

Y por supuesto, todas pueden ir mandando ideas a esta cabecita distraída. Si quieren mandarlas a través de un review o por mail (a ver si sale): subaru (guión bajo) amagiwa (arroba) hotmail (punto) com Tengo que escribirlo así sino no sale en la pagina, ustedes reemplacen lo correspondiente por cada signo y obviamente va todo seguido, sin espacios. No aseguro nada por chat, ya que últimamente estoy bastante alejada pero muy posiblemente me haga un tiempo a la tarde los lunes y jueves y uno que otro fin de semana.

Igualmente, no te preocupes, Maggz, he tenido bastante tiempo para planificar mejor a esta historia. Y ya tengo muchas cosas en claro, en especial con respecto a la pobre Sophie. Además, estoy volviendo con la trama oscura del primer cap. Bueno, mejor me despido antes de hacer de esto una notable desigualdad entre lectores xD. cuídate y yo también espero encontrarnos de nuevo en el chat xD nos vemos xD

Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa: Waw! Que super nick xD me encanta! Gracias por el review y soy yo la que debe estar pidiendo perdón por el retraso en la entrega de este cap ˆˆUU Ah! La parte en que Ken se declara a Sora fue una de mis favoritas porque el pobre chico no arrancaba más. Me muero de risa cada vez que la releo xD. Pobrecito... soy mala por haberlo hecho sufrir así. Gracias por los buenos deseos de año nuevo, lastima que no te los haya correspondido a tiempo ˆˆU Nos estamos leyendo y espero no tardar tanto con el cuarto cap. Chauchis!

Ropna: -Subaru escondida detrás del escritorio- "vamos Subaru, se valiente" Ropna, no me mates! Perdón por el retraso! Gomen nasai! So sorry! Excuse avec moi! No sé en que otro idioma pedirles perdón xD "Subaru, no crees que estas exagerando?" puede que un poquito u/u xD sabes, si fui muy mala por ponerlos a Ken y Sora de novios pero no precisamente por lo que sentirá Ken con la llegada de Leon sino por Sora y por otra persona más, pero todo a su debido tiempo xD El cuarto cap saldrá para finales de junio, hasta ese entonces nos estamos viendo y te cuidas, amiga! "Viste, Subaru, no fue tan grave... Subaru?" – Ropna persigue a la pobre Subaru con lo primero que encuentra a mano... un bat de béisbol?-

Lizirien: gracias por el review! Y no te preocupes, voy cuidar a Ken para que cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar entre Sora y Leon (epa!) no sufra mucho, igual, como le dije a Ropna, Sora va a sufrir mas que nadie en esta historia, bueno... hagamos que la pobre Sophie no cuenta xP. Perdón por el retraso a ti también y nos estamos leyendo en el prox cap. Bye!

Lucy Oraki: Ay, Lucy! No sé ya cuantos reviews te debo, perdón pero déjame decirte que tu fic "Por siempre mía" está muy bueno y ya estoy mandándote mis reviews. Gracias por tu comentario y la que se debe disculpar de por vida soy yo que las deje con la intriga. En parte me basé en cuando Leon entrenó a Sora para realizar la técnica angelical, como bien dices, pero intentaré darle aquello que faltó en esos caps de KS, algo mas de romance por así decirlo, pero para eso aun hay que esperar. Gracias por el review y nos estamos leyendo pronto porque Subaru volvió con todo! Wiii! XD

Anbns: Corazón, tú fuiste la principal razón por la que volví. Necesitaba la insistencia de alguien para poder arreglar todos mis problemas en cuanto "inspiración" y entregar los nuevos caps de mis 4 "hijos" como suelo llamarlos. Gracias por tus reviews y no te preocupes que los entendí muy bien ;) En un principio había aclarado que no tenía una idea precisa del argumento pero este retraso no es por falta de inspiración sino por falta de tiempo y otras cositas, que ya pasaron. En cuanto a lo de ser usuario a esta pagina, pásame tu mail y te contestaré directamente. El mío esta mas arriba.

Muy bien, me siento realizada jejeje. Ah! antes que me olvide, en el foro Dz hay un club de Kaleido Star,las invito a sumarse si quieren. En mi profile les pongo el link directo.

Love and Peace. Los quiere, Subaru ô-ô


End file.
